The invention relates to sharps disposal apparatus, i.e., apparatus used in hospitals for containing sharp items such as used hypodermic needles.
Various government agencies recommend or require that hospitals provide a sharps disposal unit in each patient room. These units are intended to prevent used sharp items from causing injury to or infecting patients and hospital personnel and to prevent patients from stealing these items. Theft of used hypodermic needles (typically by intravenous drug users) is becoming a matter of great concern because of the rapid spread of AIDS. On the other hand, there is currently an emphasis in hospitals to make patient rooms more comfortable by improving their appearance and minimizing the amount of medical equipment therein.
Furthermore, government regulations require that some terminal treatment be applied to contaminated waste prior to disposal. In the case of sharps disposal units, this generally means incineration or steam sterilization.